It's Like Being a Spy But Not The Euro Remix
by Natushka-86
Summary: “Wait.” Nav hissed, throwing her blankets off and getting down out of her bunk, “Wait for me.”


**Title:** It's Like Being A Spy, But Not; The Euro Remix  
**Author:** Nat  
**Summary:** _"Wait." Nav hissed, throwing her blankets off and getting down out of her bunk, "Wait for me." _  
**Fandom:** Sea Patrol  
**Pairings/Characters:** Kate, Nav. Hints of Mike/Kate, Nav/ET.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Totally not my sandbox.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**A/N:** So I may have an unhealthy football obsession. I wrote this during Euro. i may have been sleep deprived. fandoms collide. plus i heart Kate/Nav. so sue me.

---

"Kate? Where are you going? This is the third night you've snuck out."

Kate whirled around, eyes wide as she looked up at her bunk mate. Giving up on trying to be quiet, she shoved her foot into her boot quickly, then looked back at Nav.

"Euro." She stated simply, as she tied the arms of her overalls around her waist.

Nav blinked sleepily, then yawned, "But England didn't even qualify."

Kate stilled, looking at the younger woman intently, her mind racing at the possibilities of Nav knowing this.

"You're a Football fan?"

"I grew up with Brothers," Nav gave a slight shrug, then frowned, "How are you watching the games? Because they're all on Foxtel…"

Kate grinned at her then, "Not all of them. SBS has been showing random games."

Nav sat up slightly, suddenly more alert, "Who's playing now then?"

"Spain and Russia, first game of group D." She said as she moved to the door of their cabin.

"Wait." Nav hissed, throwing her blankets off and getting down out of her bunk, "Wait for me."

Kate laughed softly, "Well hurry up, kick off starts soon and we have to make a detour."

---

Kate flicked the light switch on in the galley, and winced slightly, lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the brightness, and looking over her shoulder she saw Nav doing the same. When her eyes adjusted, Kate moved forward, grabbing two mugs, "I'll get coffee, you grab snacks."

"Snacks?" Nav asked, a curious smile on her lips.

Kate stilled her movements and looked over her shoulder at Nav again, "Bottom of the fridge, right at the back and to the right, behind everything."

Nav laughed, moving to the fridge, an incredible look on her face, "What are you hiding back there?"

Kate huffed a laugh as she fixed their coffees, "You'll see."

Digging around in the fridge, Nav pulled a bag from the back of the fridge as Kate had instructed, taking a peek in there. She let out a small gasp, looking up at Kate's amused face.

"You've been holding out on me!"

Kate smiled at her, holding both their mugs, "You're sworn to secrecy now," then nodded her head towards the door, "Come on, we'll miss kick off."

---

"Goal!" Kate cheered, twirling the red candy snake she held in her hand around in the air.

Nav laughed, reaching into the bag to pull out a blue snake and promptly eating its head, "Look at the build up play, it was brilliant." She said, pointing at the replay.

Kate nodded, "It was Nando, he's brilliant. Had a cracker of a first season with Liverpool."

Nav rolled her eyes, "Torres' pass to Villa was good drawing the keeper out, I'll admit that, but it started from the quick play from the back."

Leaning forward for her coffee mug Kate replied, "I know, Spain have always been good with the quick counter, I'm not sure why they don't do it more often. It seems to suit both Torres and Villa..."

Nav grinned slowly at Kate, the look on her face making the older woman trail off, "What?"

Shaking her head, Nav laughed, "Nothing… well, I know you come from England and all, but… I've never thought of you as English. Until right now."

Kate smiled, "Well what can I say, footballs in my blood."

"Football," Nav repeated, rolling her eyes, "You're such a pommy."

---

"It's like being in a relationship and just not getting any of the good parts." Nav whined. Her legs were crossed and she was facing Kate now; the soccer game almost forgotten as the Spanish were starting to dominate completely and the opportunity to complain about her current romantic situation, or lack thereof, too strong.

It was funny, Nav thought, she'd never wanted anyone to find out about her relationship with ET, but since finding out that Kate knew about it, it had almost been a godsend, as the other woman offered unwavering support and advice.

"What? No sex?" Kate snorted, her eyes drifting back to the TV, then back to Nav.

Nav ducked her head shyly, biting her lip to hide her smile, "Well to be honest, yes."

"There, there." Kate laughed, reaching over to pat Nav on the knee.

Nav huffed, smacking the older woman's hand away, "Just because you're getting it from Buffer doesn't mean you can laugh at me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Nav was sure she'd step over some kind of line, but then Kate turned to look at her, her eyes dancing with laughter still.

"Hey now, just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you can attack my friendships." Kate lifted her coffee mug to her lips, taking a sip, "Plus, it is possible to be friends with a guy."

Rolling her eyes, Nav pulled a snake from the bag, taking out her frustrations on it as she pulled it in half and fumed quietly for a moment. Kate's hand touched her arm softly, and Nav looked up at the blonde, her face softer than before.

"If you and ET want this, then you'll work it out. It's just about how much you want it, and what you're willing to give up for it. At the moment, it doesn't look like either of you are willing to give up Hammersley, even if you guys are acting like nuns in a convent"

Nav sighed softly.

"Yeah I know."

---

"What are you pair up too?"

Kate and Nav looked up instantaneously at their Captain, and replied in unison.

"Euro."

Mike frown and moved further into the room so he could get a look at the telly, stopping next to where Kate was sitting and placing his hand on the back of her chair, leaning against it, his fingers brushing across her shoulders.

"You're watching soccer at 3 in the morning?"

Both women nodded in response, Kate's eyes drifting back to the game, while Nav watched the Captain carefully, his close proximity to his XO seeming more deliberate than normal.

"I forgot you were a soccer fanatic." Mike murmured, his comment directed at Kate and she turned her head to look up at him, his fingers sliding along the back of her neck with the movement.

"Supporter. Football supporter."

Mike shook his head slightly and smiled, while Nav watched with fascination, and wondered why she hadn't picked up on this sooner. They were subtle, so subtle that she knew none of the other crew would ever spot their flirting. But it was 3 in the morning and she imagined that their guard had dropped a little.

"I'm going to get coffee," Mike announced, then moved his hand to touch Kate's shoulder, gaining her attention again, "You want a refill?"

Kate smiled back in appreciation, and handed her mug off to him, then Mike looked at Nav.

"Nav?"

"Sure Boss." She said, passing her mug across.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Kate asked as she watched the Spanish make another substitution, 3 – 1 up; they were going to win for sure.

Nav waved her hands around, "That!"

Turning to look at Nav, Kate frowned, confusion set deep in her features, "What are you talking about?"

"You and the Captain." Nav stared at her wide-eyed, "You're having it off with the boss!"

"I am not!" Kate hissed back in response, soccer game completely forgotten.

"You are too." Nav argued, knowing exactly what she had seen. The Captain didn't touch her like that, and now thinking about it they were always up in each others personal space, and it wasn't just because of the confines of the ship. "You're always touching and you only do that if its familiar and you guys are so definitely familiar, which makes sense now, why you practically ignored Jim after Mike was injured."

It was Kate's turn to look wide-eyed at her friend, "Nikki, calm down. We're not. Well not anymore."

Nav looked so scandalised that it almost made Kate laugh.

"What does that mean?"

Rubbing a hand across her forehead, Kate sighed, "It means it's a long story."

Nav leaned back against the cushions of her chair, looking at her watch and smiled deliberately at her.

"We've got plenty of time Kate."

_fin_


End file.
